Click click
by KuchanxRobin
Summary: AU Oneshot: AV actor/nude-model Zoro meets camera-artist Sanji. What will happen in an athmosphere of the professional erotic-business?


„Business as usual. He's a pro the same as you are and you know your own worth, so just go and do your best at the shoot." That's what his manager had told him.

Manager, che! Nami, that Money-harvesting chit. She knew too well how to draw her own appeasing margin out of his businesses.

But as annoying as that could be, she knew about the job and the portfolio of his new client had sparked his interest, but was _that_ really necessary?

Only him and this irritating blonde in the room.

Even worse that the set up was actually tasteful for a change, but nonetheless erotic and exposing. And the stranger didn't even lift a finger to raise his camera. He just stood and watched, shifted his position, his gaze a little.

The old Mansion on the hill was deserted, the illumination of this room perfectly balanced. Seemingly natural but creating an emphasis on the four-poster bed, making the creamcolored, silk sheets shimmer where Zoro had been told to lie down.

He felt akward and expectant. For some reason he couldn't grasp, his heart beat in a giddy little rhythm.

It wasn't like it was his first shoot in the nude. Far from it. Neither was it the most erotic pose he'd ever done. He was still lying on his belly for gods sake.

Still, something in the athmosphere made the subtlety even more sensual.

His eyes met the photographers. The mans expression didn't change when he calmly stared back at him. Then one of the particularily curled eyebrows rose and a jolt of anticipation rushed Zoro when the blondes lips silently formed the words „Found it".

In a graceful dancers move, the photographer took a half step to the side and lifted the finder up to his eyes so swiftly, the green-haired model almost didn't realize it happening.

After a few clicks a faint, rough murmur. „You look good, but we need to go deeper..."

„W- What?" Zoro tried to turn towards the blonde, but was pushed back to his initial position by slender, white fingers, as the other man stepped closer.  
Almost as if he was lost in a trance, he took a few more pictures and absentmindedly stroked his models face from temple to chin.

„Your full potential.." he kept watching trough the camera with an intensity that made Zoro feel more naked and embarrassed than ever before.

„You're good, but there's so much potential if you go beneath just „good"...

When the green haired actually saw the tip of the photographers tongue faintly sliding over his lip he shot up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

There was a limit to artistic teasing and-

„Hold it! Right there!" Soft voice, filled with a snarling excitement, accompanied by a firm touch against his chest muscles. He stopped in the movement, bewildered by the exuberant concentration of the other, who continued to take snapshots and moving in a rhythm only he seemed to know.

„But-" „Just like that." „I-" „Freeze! I need this other angle, don't dare to move!"

Unsure about what else to do and still trying to clinging to his professional attitude, Zoro obeyed. He saw the lense fixing on his face and it felt like it was scorching his skin.

„How do you usually invite your partner for sex?"

The words were spoken casually and calmly but the green haired felt his cheeks blaze with color

„Wh-" „Yeeeah, that's better!" he saw a soft smile tug at the lips beneath the camera.

„Show me!"

Zoro wanted to protest and tried to stand up from the bedding once more, but a knee, suddenly resting lightly upon the sheet between his thighs discouraged him.

„You're actually more innocent than you look like, aren't you?"

No mockery, just curiousity with a hint of interest that made his whole body tense.

„No need to be embarassed. I will just help you get this potential to the light." The blondes voice was a gentle purr.

„Just follow my lead. Could you tilt your head back a little?"  
Despite his ego and mind still frantically protesting Zoro couldn't stop his body from reacting to the request. He leaned back and the other took an observing distance, silently correcting details in his pose a few times, keeping to his meandering mutter, taking tentative shots.

Then he closed in on the bed again. „Could you prop yourself up against the headboard? Yeah, exactly like that."

Zoro felt his body tighten as the slim young man sat down on the bed in front of him, considering him intensely.,  
„Let me see more of you." One delicate finger traveled up his bare leg, tracing little circles from his ankle to his thigh, positioning it on the sheets

„Believe me, I can reveal a beautyeven you don't know about yet.";

Feeling stunned, dizzy and more than a little overwhelmed, the green haired allowed the other to coax him into the pose he had in mind.

A delighted smile brightened the pale face with the notable eyebrows.

He took one picture, two, three. Slowly bent forward focusing on the green haireds eyes, slowly turning from irritated to stunned to aroused by the second.

Cool hands repositioned the muscular body against the wooden headboard. The camera distanced, closed in, shifted.

The world within the finder narrowed.

Almost a full shot. What a beauty this man was. Strong yet lean, sun-kissed skin against the cream, smooth cushions. The contrast between the agressively male body and the passivity of his sensuality.  
Closing in. Soft lips and lusciously defined collarbones, the gaze slightly upwards, bewildered about the situation.

Low angle, taking in the whole scene. Catching the maleness of the man and the romantic scenery of the white courtains blown up just now by a light breeze.

Lips, these lips. Close up, one shot, just these sensual lips and the strong neck muscles tensely pushed against the wood. Too precious just to look at them. So soft, so perfect, so much... potential.

When the objective moved closer to Zoros face there was nothing left but moving with it.

The more his ratio was screaming to stop, the more his pride warred against submitting, his body fell into step with the stranger in front of him and they danced to the rhythmic snapping of the lense.

The steady awareness didn't fade. The shrinking distance felt natural, as did their connection. At the moment their lips touched, their bodies melted against each other it felt like the right, like the only thing to do.

With a soft thud the camera hit the thick carpet next to the bed.

The moment no cloth parted them anymore, the moment they became one, Zoro realised, _this_ was a beauty he really had never experienced before.

The smirk his agent gave him, when he entered the agency, made Zoro stop cold. „What?"  
Namis smile turned even brighter „Payment and data of last times job came in. Seems like you will be booked again in the future!"


End file.
